Reconnaissance
by Fanwoman
Summary: Change comes gradually to Sunagakure, but it does come. This is a little slice of Temari's perspective about it all.


SPOILERS: Through the first year of Shippūden

NOTES: Temari's cool and the only elite female ninja we've seen in Sand (other than the cloistered Chiyo). Once the thought "little girls must admire her" popped into my head, this idea did, too.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

RECONNAISSANCE

"Temari! Temari! Let's go on recon!"

She had been exiting her family compound when a dark blur with bobbing pigtails approached to halt intently in front of her. There were many aspects of living close to her Hidden Village's HQ Temari did not like—the often stuffy atmosphere that required political tact instead of plain talk frequently chafed at her, and more than once she'd had to resist the urge to pound into a pulp some leering old official—but this was not one of them. There was just enough time before her morning meeting...

Temari tapped her chin thoughtfully, causing the girl to squirm with anticipation. "Initiative is important, Yokuko, but even in times of crisis it is important to inform others where you're going." She paused to give the child a serious look. "...so they know where to search in case you don't come back."

Straightening herself, Yokuko nodded. "Let's go tell my mom."

While Sunagakure was changing for the better, it was still a misogynistic place. Even as the eldest child of the Fourth Kazekage with jōnin-level powers, Temari had no doubt she would have been marginalized had her youngest brother not transformed himself from an unwanted monster into the widely admired leader of their village. Whenever she needed a reminder of how things had been, Temari just had to look across the street to Yokuko's house.

With flowing black hair and a gentle smile, the woman who answered the door was beautiful and feminine in a way Temari admired yet had no interest in emulating. Her pleasant demeanor gave no hint of her past, but Temari knew this woman had once been one of her father's top spies. When she began making suggestions about policies, the council had arranged a political marriage, forcing her into retirement. At least this woman had fared better than Temari's own mother, who had never been content with the role she was forced to play and had died cursing Sunagakure, a victim of the Fourth's paranoid schemes for power.

Temari's experience as the liaison to Konoha had taught her how vital it was for Sunagakure to change its rigid, isolationist ways that restricted the potential of her people and caged capable ninja like Yokuko's mother. One day Temari would take a more direct hand in shaping her village's future—heaven help the fool who tried to marry her off to keep her from a council seat!

After bowing, the woman's face grew mildly concerned. "Lady Temari, is Yokuko bothering you again?"

"No, ma'am," Temari said officiously. "We seek permission for a reconnaissance mission."

"There have been reports of disturbances along the western cliff," added Yokuko.

"My, that sounds serious." Pulling a small bundle from her sleeve, she handed it to her daughter. "You'd best take provisions, in case you're gone a while."

Sunagakure had only recently adopted Konoha's system for training ninja. Previously children learned mostly from family or specialized guilds, such as the one that had taught her middle brother puppetry. While the children had time to return home for lunch, food vendors had yet to move into the vicinity of the new Academy to provide snacks for breaks.

"Yes, ma'am." Temari and Yokuko replied in unison, and then they were off.

Yokuko had potential. She was small, agile, and quick, easily following Temari across the roofs of Sunagakure. It was a method of transit that was frowned upon, unless it was an emergency, but Temari's clout kept anyone from giving them grief.

Choosing a different path each time, Temari liked to push her young neighbor, trying out different surfaces and angles to touchdown on before leaping to the next spot. Yokuko had only slipped once, off a wobbly power line, but she had safely rebounded off a nearby balcony railing. No matter the challenge, there was always a smile on the girl's face.

Temari could hardly remember a time when she had enjoyed her training as much as Yokuko did their little "missions" together. Then again, she had never had an older sibling figure to look up to.

Once they reached the cliff face, Temari raced up as though gravity held no dominion over her. Yokuko was far too young to have learned the trick of pooling her chakra along her feet, so she climbed the old-fashioned way, picking out hand- and footholds with impressive alacrity. Reaching the top, she stood beside Temari to gaze across Sunagakure stretching out beneath them.

In the Hidden Village of Sand, there were two dawns. The first was when the sun rose above the horizon of the desert outside of town; the second was when it was high enough to surpass the town's protective cliff wall. Together, they watched as second dawn spread light across Sunagakure, turning the buildings gold and forming eddies of heat in the air. It was one of the best views in town. It also happened to be one of the best times to fly.

Pulling her giant folding fan from her back, Temari thwacked one end decisively against the ground. "I detect no threats."

"There's no evidence of disturbances," agreed Yokuko.

"Mission accomplished!" With a snap Temari opened her fan. Summoning her powers over wind, she threw her fan and herself off the cliff. With the tiniest gasp of excitement, Yokuko followed after her. Together, they floated on the fan's surface back to the village below.

Temari had once thought of the exuberant, oblivious children running through the streets of Konoha as a sign of weakness, but she had since learned it was better to have people protect their town not just because they _had _to but because they _wanted _to. The kids in the Academy now would someday be responsible for Sunagakure, and she wanted them to have every opportunity to be their best. Temari would likely never have the time to train a team of new ninja, but she did have the time to occasionally inspire this one girl, to expand her horizons and give her the freedom of flight.


End file.
